


MFB Careers chart

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 3 way crossover, Gen, MFB, PJO, careers, chart, kh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check out the bladers of MFB going through their everyday life now in as a handy profile chart! Includes Characters from Metal Fight Beyblade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kingdom Hearts. Another 3 way crossover! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	MFB Careers chart

***NOW UPDATED* :)**

***Note: Info on this careers chart might not be the same as the one from my profile.***

**Hello people Falco276 here! And this fanfiction will turn out to be a profile chart due to the bladers from Metal Fight Beyblade not having their, well? Beyblades!**

**So what I want to point out in this chart is that the characters are now living a normal life with out Bey battles. Let's start with the tenant:**

Gingka Haganei:

Job: CEO of _Pegasus: Luxury at Hand_ (A furniture company)

Earnings: $23,471/ a day.

Car: 2010 Silver Lexus IS250 Hybrid.

High school/University: Buchholz High School/ Universtiy of Central Florida/ Scrubbley College (England)

Theme Song: All songs by Maroon 5.

Kyouya Tategami (Leo Valdez):

Job: RBC Bank/ Leo Jets (Airline Company)

Earnings: $57,480/ an hour.

Car: dark green 2004 Civic.

High school/University: Buford High School/ St. Leo University.

Theme Song: Fun- _We are Young_ / Far East movement- _Like a G6_

Demigod- Son of Hepheastus

Benkei Hanawa:

Job: Genghis Grill (Asian restaurant)

Car: N/A

High School/University: Gainesville High School/ University of South Florida

Theme Song: N/A

Kenta Yumiya:

Job: Trained Herbalist at 4-Life (a health company.)

Earnings: 71,490/ a day

Car: 2011 golden Kia Soranto

High School/University: Gainesville High School/ University of South Florida

Theme Song: N/A

Madoka Amano:

Job: Nurse at Shands hospital (at University of Florida.)

Earnings: $132,953

Car: 2011 yellow Nissan X-Terra

High School/University: Buchholz High School/ University of Florida.

Theme Song: Katy Perry- _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)_

Masamune Kadoya:

Job: Sports clerk at _Sports Authority_.

Earnings: N/A

Car: 2010 Frosted Silver Honda Insight

High School/University: N/A

Theme Song: Philip Phillips- _Home_ / _Gone_

Lumineers- _Ho-Hey._

Tsubasa Ootori:

Job: Servant at Cody's Bar and Grill

Earnings: $12.46/ an hour. **(feel so sorry for him!)**

Car: 2010 Winter Gray Toyota Camry (King Engine Eagle Zord.)

High School/University: Gainesville High/ Florida Gulf Coast University.

Theme Song: One Republic- _Everybody Loves Me_ / _Counting Stars_ / Bruno Mars- _When I was your Man_.

Yuu Tendo:

Job: Works at Planet Smoothie

Earnings: Same as Tsubasa.

Car: N/A

High School/University: Same as Tsubasa.

Theme Song: JB- _Never say Never._

Hyoma Harkudo:

Job: Dodge Dealership

Earnings: N/A

Car: Silver Ram 3500 truck

High School/University: Gainesville High/ University of North Florida

Theme Song: Ed Sheeran- _A Team/Legohouse/Everything has changed._

Hikaru Hisama:

Job: CVS Pharmacy

Earnings: $8.31 per hour

Car: white 2011 Chevy Malibu

High School/University: Gainesville High/ Univesity of North Florida

Theme Song: N/A

Doji:

Job: Great Wolf Lodge (hotel in Ohio.)

Earnings: $9.00 per hour

Owns a helicopter.

High School/ University: Wolf Lake High/

Theme Song: Lady Gaga- _Poker Face_ / Will. ft. Brittney Spears- _Scream and Shout_

Ryuga Kishatu:

Job: Manager at Bento Cafe (Asian pan sushi restaurant.)

Earnings: $26,980/MAW

Car: Uses Wanda's (my OC) 2010 Winter Gray Toyota Prius decorated with dragon vector logos, otherwise he loves traveling on foot.

High School/ University: Wolf Lake High/ Beacon College (because he's Dyslexic.)

Theme Song: (Actually, this blader has many theme songs like...)

When he's struggling through life, it's Hedley- _Invincible_

When he's popping tags at thrift shops, it's Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis- _Thrift Shop/Can't Hold Us/ Same Love/White Walls_

When he's just his self, it's Imagine Dragons- _It's Time/Radioactive/ Demons_

Percy Jackson:

Job: The Seagate Hotel and Spa/ Pegasus Farm (part- time volunteer.)

Earnings: $27,030/day

Car: 2012 blue ribbon metallic Toyota Prius (Chrome Prowler Tiger Zord)

High School/ University: Goode High School/ Beacon College

Theme Song: Seether- _Country Song_

Annabeth Chase:

Job: OWL Architecture

Earnings: $52,220/day

Car: Red 2011 Audi Q5 Hybrid

High School/ University: Goode High School/ Florida Atlantic University (FAU)

Theme Song: N/A

Reiji Mizuchi

Job: Pangaea Pets (reptile store.)

Earnings: $7.25 per hour.

Car: 2004 green Ford Mustang

High School/University: Gainesville High/ Florida Agricultural and Mechanical University (FAMU)

Theme Song: Tegan and Sara- _Closer_ (original and Remix)/ Cobra Starship ft. Sabi- _You make me feel_

**Yay! Now to move onto Kingdom Hearts! If you actually read Xyphlate's High School Times, then you might know certain KH characters that go through their everyday life. So I'll point out a certain character that has... Well, you get the idea. -_-**

**P.S for the 4 Nobodies thing, I combined KH with an awesome movie called Now you see me. IDK if you saw it but it was totally awesome! Will soon make into a Fanfic story. :)**

Roxas (son of Hermes):

Job: Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies."

Earnings: $18.60 an hour

Car: white 2008 Honda Civic Hybrid (shares with Ventus.)

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Beacon College (Because he's ADHD/Dyslexic)

Theme Song: Hedley- _Invincible_ / Neighborhood- _Sweater Weather_

Ventus:

Job: Works at Barnes and Noble bookstore.

Earnings: 10.80 an hour

Car: white 2008 Honda Civic Hybrid (shares with Roxas)

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Oakland Community College

Theme Song: N/A

Demyx (Son of Apollo and Poseidon):

Job: The Seagate Hotel and Spa/ Pegasus Farm/ Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies"

Earnings: 72,030 a day/18.60 an hour for performing magic tricks.

Car: 2011 Barcelona Red metallic Toyota Prius/ 2011 silver Honda Pilot (Touring Edition)

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ **Now, the reason why Dem-Dem is not attending a College or University is because he dropped out of high school during his junior year. You have to understand his ADHD. :(**

Theme Song: (This demigod actually has 3 theme songs.)

Whenever he's just his old self, It's Dr. Bombay- _I like my Sitar._

Whenever he's visiting his father under the seas, It's Owl City- _How I became the sea_

Whenever you see him in his Shimeji form, it's Mumford and Sons- _I will wait_ / Avicii- _Wake me up_

Axel (son of Hepheastus):

Job: Aircraft mechanic at Galaxy Aviation/ Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies"

Earnings: $26.20 Munny for aviation/ $18.60 an hour for performing magic tricks.

Car: 2006 red Dodge Stratus

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Beacon College (he's Dyslexic, too.)

Theme Song: (There are so many theme songs that remind me of this guy, I'm serious.)

Hunter Hayes- _Wanted_

Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z- _Suit and Tie_

Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida- _Troublemaker_

Daft Punk ft. Pharell- _Get Lucky_

Robin Thicke ft. T.I and Pharell- _Blurred Lines/Give it 2 U_

Lea:

Job: Works at Finish Line (sports store) at Seaside Mall

Earnings: 9.82 per hour

Car: 2005 Grey Pontiac Grand Prix AM

High School/University: Kingdom Hearts High School/Oakland Community College

Theme Song: Probably the same as Axel.

Xion (daughter of Aphrodite.)

Job: Beauty hair designer at Sally Beauty (saloon in Twilight Town/Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies."

Earnings: $10.65 an hour

Car: N/A

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ University of Twilight Town

Theme Song: N/A

Siax:

Job: Astronomer at the Space Association of Twilight Town (SATT)

Earnings: $96,000 Munny a day.

Car: 2012 clear water blue metallic Toyota Camry (Hybrid)

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/Oakland Community College

Theme Song: Arianna Grande ft. Mac Miller- _The Way_

Isa:

Job: Astronomer at the Space Association of Twilight Town (SATT)

Earnings: $96,000 Munny a day.

Car: 2011 silver Acura TSX

High School/University: Kingdom Hearts High School/Oakland Community College

Theme song: Probably the same as Siax.

Luxord:

Job: Geometry/Algebra II teacher at Kingdom Hearts High School

Earnings: $37,000 a year

Car: 2011 green Toyota Corolla

High School/University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Oakland Community College

Theme Song: N/A

**Wow, I think that's about it. Now if you're wondering why I didn't list the rest of the members is because they're supposed to be teachers and students at KH High School (KHS)**

**If you like my chart, please REVIEW!**

**(and favourite, don't follow!) XD**

***This chart may refer to a few stories and a timeline posted on this website.**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
